Gossiping Portraits
by NikiiArchangel
Summary: Los Retratos en Castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería siempre han tenido la mejor fábrica de chismes. Por otra parte, tienen que pasar el tiempo de una manera u otra... Y algunos ofrecen historias más jugosas que otros. Traducción autorizada de Enchanted Nightingale


**Título** : Gossiping Portraits (Retratos chismosos)

 **Autor** : Enchanted Nightingale

 **Traductor:** NikiiArchangel

 **Cronología** : No estoy seguro. Harry tiene 17 años y Lucius ya no su enemigo.

 **Resumen** : Los Retratos en Castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería siempre han tenido la mejor fábrica de chismes. Por otra parte, tienen que pasar el tiempo de una manera u otra... Y algunos ofrecen historias más jugosas que otros.

 **Pareja** : Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy.

 **Disclaimer de la autora** : Los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Simplemente los utilizo en mi parcela para la diversión.

 **Disclaimer de la traductora:** Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la traduzco.

 **N/A:** Nota de la autora

 **N/T:** Nota de la traductora

 **Capítulo 1: La educación de Elladora Katteridge**

 **ooooooooo**

Elladora Katteridge nació en 1656 en Yorkshire. Ella no era una belleza, no realmente. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, ojos grises y una tez amarillenta pálida. Su padre era Gulliver Katteridge, un adecuado sangre pura y un erudito, su madre Emogene Katteridge, nee Nott, la mejor rival para él.

Elladora había sido una bruja inteligente, eso solía decir su padre, un genio en Herbología y una vez incluso enseñó en Hogwarts durante cuatro años. Ella era bien conocido por su descubrimiento de la utilización de las branquialgas, una hierba que permite al que la consuma, que sea capaz de respirar bajo el agua durante una hora. Al probarlo ella casi se había asfixiado después de comerla, descubriendo por pura casualidad -aunque ella nunca lo admitiría- que ella sólo pudo recuperarse, cuando sumergió la cabeza en un cubo de agua.

Después de que su, generalmente, características demacradas, se volvieron más marcadas, como si estuviera sosteniendo permanentemente el aliento, y sus características se volvieron de color enrojecido que chocaba con su piel amarillenta.

El día en que su retrato fue hecho, ella había cumplido cincuenta y se había desposada con Fjodor Malkin, un fino sangre pura de Lyon que era dueño de una tienda de ropa en Callejón Diagon, Londres.

En el momento de su muerte en 1729, había dado a luz a dos hijos y ganado un dominio en Herbología, hasta que un cerezo Whomping, que ella estaba experimentando, la golpeó y la tiró fuera del invernadero a treinta pies de distancia, demasiado joven para morir.

Sin embargo, ella era una bruja adecuada hasta la médula.

Así que fue con sorpresa horrorosa cuando 'ESO' pasó.

Había rumores, como siempre, pero por lo general nunca le molestó ya que el corredor del tercer piso que ocupaba era tranquilo, lejos de los mocosos que estaban por todas partes en el castillo. Oyó la señorita Violeta que los estudiantes no eran tan adecuados y decente como solían ser.

Ella se había burlado, pensando que la señorita Violeta se había comido unos chocolates con licor de más, tan escandalosa, eso era.

¿Cómo podía haber sabido en ese entonces?

 **ooo**

Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando se estrelló contra la pared de piedra. Entonces el cuerpo musculoso que le cubría su cuerpo más pequeño, estaba frotándose contra él. Había sido difícil desde muy temprano ese día, sólo de verle desfilar su cuerpo por toda la escuela, cubierto de esas túnicas, lanzándole todas esas miradas. Estaba tan caliente y molestado que apenas podía quedarse quieto durante el almuerzo y la cena fue omitida por completo.

"¡Merlín, te extrañe!" gimió mientras frotaba su creciente erección contra los firmes muslos.

"Yo también mi pequeño león," el hombre susurró con voz ronca.

Se robó los labios de Harry en un beso hambriento, hundiendo profundamente su lengua, dejando al adolescente mareado.

Dejo la boca de Harry, y empezó a burlarse del cuello tierno del león con sus dientes y su lengua.

"Ah, Lucius," Harry gimió.

El rubio se echó a reír y lo empujó contra la pared, lo que obligó a sus piernas ágiles a enredarse alrededor de su cintura, su dureza presionando contra la parte inferior vestida de Harry.

"Dulce Morgana! Ya estas duro!" el adolescente protestó a medias.

"Ha estado así desde la mañana, cuando te vi en el terreno de juego" Lucius le susurró al oído y luego rápidamente lo lamió.

 **ooo**

'Por todos los nervios! Elladora pensó enfurecida. "¡Estas cosas no son apropias, para nada adecuadas!"

Ella observó cómo los dos hombres se dedican otro beso, no falta la audaz mano que fue bajo la camisa de la escuela del adolescente.

'¡Espera un minuto! El rubio no usa uniforme!

 **ooo**

Harry tiró la túnica de Lucius.

"¡Quítatelas!" se quejó.

El rubio se rió entre dientes.

"No lo haré"

El adolescente le fulminó con la mirada, pero sintió una mano desabrochar su cinturón, Lucius se apartó un poco y pronto los pantalones de Harry estaban en el piso y el Gryffindor de ojos verdes estaba contra la pared, con su desnudo trasero congelándose.

Al verlo temblar, Lucius deslizó una mano y acarició la suave piel del duro miembro, disfrutando de cómo se estremecía con sus caricias.

"Me estoy congelando el trasero aquí, literalmente," el adolescente dijo. "Date prisa!"

"No puedo encontrar mi varita", el viejo mago le dijo.

Harry se agachó y desabrochó los pantalones de Lucius.

El rubio se quedó sin aliento cuando su joven amante metió la mano en su pantalón y le acaricio. Él siseó cuando las manos de Harry, tiró de su miembro y luego el adolescente estableció un ritmo.

"Si no te detienes, me voy a venir", Lucius le dijo.

"Encuentra tu varita", le dijo Harry. "Yo no te voy a dejar dentro de mí, sin lubricante, tengo práctica de Quidditch mañana y me gustaría sentarme en mi escoba. La última vez mis compañeros de equipo quedaron sospechosos. ¡Yo estaba agradecido de que los gemelos Weasley ya no están aquí o no escucharía el fin de ella! "

Lucius revisó sus bolsillos y encontró la varita de madera.

Rápidamente murmuró el hechizo y comenzó a preparar a Harry.

 **ooo**

Elladora se sorprendió cuando la pareja comenzó a balancearse contra la pared del pasillo. Poco a poco el sonido de sus gemidos la hizo sonrojarse, tanto por la vergüenza y la ira. Ella decidió huir de su retrato, por primera vez en una década y buscar refugio con Violeta. Tal vez tome un vaso de jerez. _Sí, eso era un buen plan_ , decidió y huyó al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro comenzó a gritar/gemir.

"Oh, Lucius!"

 **ooo**

 **La mañana siguiente…**

A Harry se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al Gran Salón para el desayuno y cuando llego, Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, se le acercó en la entrada.

"Buenos días", le dijo Harry.

El fantasma le sonrió.

"¿Lo pasaste muy bien anoche, Sr. Potter?"

El adolescente parpadeó y se quedó viendo como el fantasma se alejaba.

Luego se sintió mortificado.

"Merlín, no!"

 **oooooooo**

N / A: El nombre Elladora Katteridge y la información son del juego para PC 'Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal ", no me pertenece, pero tenía alguna información bastante impresionante allí y fue bastante divertido para mí también.

Dime que piensan de esto.

N/T: Espero que les guste! Esta es mi primera historia que traduzco, no tengo Beta, así que, si hay alguien interesada me avisa.


End file.
